And Then There Weren't 10
And Then There Weren't 10 is the first episode of Len 10. It was written by Omi. Plot A smaller ship is being blasted by a large, orange one, piloted by Killgax. The smaller ship ejects a pod towards Earth, and causes damage to Killgax's ship. This causes Killgax to break his hand. Meanwhile, on Earth, a 10 year old boy named Len Lennyson finishes school for the summer holidays. He is bullied by Rash and IP. His grandpa Jack takes him in his dump truck, the Junkbucket. When they arrive at the campsite, Jack makes them a fried platypus. Len wanders off into the forest in anger after an argument with Jen and he notices a shooting star. The star is actually the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on Len and he just barely jumps out of the way before it hits the ground. He fell into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; the Weirdtrix. It latches itself onto Len's wrist, scaring him. Afterseveral failed attempts to turn it on (he wanted to see the hours), the faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Thinking this is cool, he pushes the faceplate back down, and transforms into Meatblast. He screams and runs around in a panic, terrified because he's "meaty", but realizes that he isn't getting hurt, and decides to test his power out, launching several meatballs at the trees and ends up meating up the whole forest. Jen and Jack notice the meat coming from the forest, and Jen and Jack go into the forest, so Jack could eat all the meat, only for Jen to find Meatblast attempting to eat all the meat. Jen and Jack are terrified, and Jen tells Jack to eat him, but Meatblast says he is Len. Jen asks what happened, and Meatblast tells the whole story in a matter of seconds. Jen reminds them of the forest fire. Jack tells them that bears and fat people will come and eat it anyways. Back on Killgax's ship, he is fairly torn up, on life support in a large tank with his left arm in cast. He sends two drones to retrieve the Weirdtrix. Meanwhile, Jen asks Jack if he thinks Len will stay a "monster", but then Jack says he is an alien with a grim expression on his face. This gives weird looks from Meatblast and Jen. Then beeping sounds and Meatblast goes back to Len. Jack says Len should not mess around with the Weirdtrix and he goes to investigate the spot of the crash. Len used the Weirdtrix again, and turned into a small orange puppy. Jen laughed at him. Then drones came and fired lasers. Mildmutt jumped on one and licked it. The drone exploded and so did the other one. Mildmutt came back and reverted back to Len. Then Killgax learns about the destruction of the drones and sends a bigger one to Earth. It lands where Len found the Weirdtrix, destroying the pod. Jack comes later and thinks he has a bad feeling about it. Jack lectures Len back at the RV. The radio then talks about an attack of some sort. Len realizes it must be a drone. Len, Jack, and Jen go near the campsite. Len turns into Diamondbread. Diamondbread fights the drone while Jack and Jen evacuate the area. Diamondbread learns he can harden the bread, and then he fires cold bread, destroying the drone. Killgax learns of the destruction of the drone and says that the Weirdtrix user is a worthy adversary. It is morning and Jack and Jen are packing. Len comes as XN28 and helps them pick up. Aliens Used *Meatblast (debut) *Mildmutt (debut) *Diamondbread (debut) *XN28 (debut) Characters *Len *Jen *Jack *Rash *IP Villains *Killgax *Drones Quotes *(two spaceships are seen, held by a green hand) *Killgax: (plays with two spaceship toys) Pew pew pew... yes! I Killgax have got the Weirdtrix and I will ru- *(drone breaks in) *Killgax: AHH! DID YOU SEE ANYTHING? *Drone: No sir... what do you even do in your private time? *Killgax: Nothing, nothing! Now what did you want to tell me? *Drone: Uh, we've been hit by a laser beam from the Weirdtrix carrying ship... and the spaceship's crashing. *Killgax: Fudge you. *Len and Jen are in the forest. Len is playinig with the Weirdtrix. *Jen: Uh, Grandpa said you shouldn't play with that thing. *Len: Shut up. *Jen: But Grandpa said- *Len: SHUT UP. *Jen: Bu- *Len: SHUT. UP. *Two drones came. *Jen: AHH! *Len: (transforms into Mildmutt) Arf arf! *Jen: Seriously? *The drones fired lasers, but then Len jumped on them. He licked them, and the drones both exploded. *Jen: Uhh, what? *Mildmutt: ARF ARF! *Back in Killgax's spaceship, Killgax has his hand in cast inside a huge tube thingy. *Killgax: Did the drones kill him? *Drone: No sir, they exploded almost immediatley. *Killgax: Oh dang it! I knew I shouldn't have made them out of paper mache and put so much TNT in them! Send a bigger drone. Make it out of something harder. *Drone: Like what sir? *Killgax: (super awesome zoom in onto his face) CARDBOARD. *Len: (with the Weirdtrix on his hand) AHH AHHH OH NO OH NO! I can't believe I only got a watch! I hate watches! (touches the plate, and transforms into Meatblast) Oh no.. I'M MEATY! (fires meat everywhere) Oh no, I'm meating up the forest! I better start eating it! *(ranger dude appears, talking on walkie talkie) *Ranger: Chief, chief! Someone is meating up our forest! *Cheif (through walkie-talkie): Meating the forest? That's horrible! It will attract all the fat people and make all the vegetarians go away! *Ranger: I know! *Chief: No one meats my forest. *Ranger: So will you help me? *Cheif: No thanks, I'm a vegetarian myself. *Ranger: Fudge you. (runs away) *Meanwhile, near the Junkbucket... *Jack: Do you smell that? It smells like someone is meating the forest! *Jen: We need to stop it! *Jack: Okay, let's go! (walks into the forest, and sees Meatblast meating the forest) *Jen: GRANDPA EAT HIM! *Jack: Okay (starts eating Meatblast) NOMNOMNOMNOM *Meatblast: No, it's me Len! *Jen: It's Len?..................................................JACK KEEP EATIING HIM! *Jack: Oh wait (stops eating Len). *Meatblast: (regrows meat leg) Thank you. (fires meat at Jen) *Jen: That's so gross. *Jack: How did you get stuck like this? *Meatblast: Long story... now how will we clean this up? *Jen: Grandpa? *Jack started eating up all the meat. *Fat people start showing up. *Fat person: Oh dang it guys, that fat dude ate it all up before we did. Come on guys, let's go. *Jack: (packing) Hey, where is Len? *Len comes as XN28. *XN28: (super super fastly) HEY GRANDPA WAZZUP LOOK WHAT AN AWESOME FORM I FOUND IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL I MEAN LOOK AT HIM I TALK SO FAST AND I MOVE SO FAST AND STUFFZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (packs up everything) SEE SEE SEE I'M AWESOME THIS ALIEN IS COOL I LOVE HIM! *Jen: Umm, can he run fast? *XN28 starts walking in an average speed. *XN28: (super fast) Woohoo I'm so fast! OH YEAH! (pauses a moment) OH CRAP GODDANGIT WHY THIS ALIEN ISN'T AWESOME HE JUST PLAIN SUCKS I HATE HIM! Trivia *Rash and IP didn't get wedgies at the end of the episode, because XN28 can't run fast. Category:Len 10 Category:Len 10 Episodes Category:Episodes